football with dying will fire
by rainbowstarwishes
Summary: Memebers of Raimon football club walking to Raimon because they phone call from their coach Hibiki,that something big news has happened! A enemy came out,that bring fate between Endou and Tsuna to be meet and now it's up to them and their friends to defeat the enemy at Vongola! Soon to be redone


Usagi: Hi guys!

Everyone: Hi Usagi!

Usagi: Star isn't here today, so I'm doing host for her indeed! _She better be here in 5 seconds!_

Ceality: It's has been long time since you left us

Usagi: I know! But we here *smiled*

Ceality: Yep *smiled*

Gouenji: _Cea's smile is so cute _*blushed*

Lambo: LAMBO-SAN IS HERE! HAHAHAHAHAHA *kept laughing*

Kidou: Who's that kid wearing cow suit?

Tsuna: Lambo,don't embarrassing me like that!

Gokudera: *got angry* SHUT UP STUPID COW! *punched lambo's head*

Lambo: Gotta...Stay...Calm *started to cry*

Haru: Now look what you did to Lambo-chan!

Gokudera: Shut up moron

Haru: Who are you calling moron! You are moron

Haru and Gokudera started to argued

Ceality: Umm should we do something?

Usagi: Nah, let's someone do it.

Ceality: Ok

Yamamoto: Now now Gokudera,calm down *held Gokudera back*

Gokudera: WHAT! LET ME GO! YOU BASEBALL IDIOT!

Reborn: Usagi, where is star?

Usagi: She told me that she need to do something

Reborn: Hmmm

Star came in

Star: Sorry guys *huff* I've important *huff* stuff to do *huff*

Usagi: Hi Star!

Star: Hey

Tsuna: Hello Star-san

Star: Hi Tsuna.

Usagi: Where is Endou?

Endou: I'm over here

Usagi: Aww... I thought you was dead

Ceality: Usagi!

Tsuna: _USAGI THOUGHT THAT BOY DEAD!_

Hibari walked in

Hibari: *noticed Usagi* Usagi.. I bite you to death.. *got ready to battle*

Tsuna: HIBARI-SAN! *scared*

Usagi: Hi Hibari *turned into hyper-dying will mode* I'm ready Hibari

Endou: Usagi don't fight! You will get yourself hurt!

Usagi: Don't worry Endou, this is only for fun

Kazumaru: What? For fun!

Kidou: Usagi, don't fight!

Ceality: _Usagi looks so different then before_

Usagi and Hibari started to fight

Star: Oh yeah, I forget that you wasn't there..

Gouenji: Endou look... There's fire on the weapon and there are fire on her eyes! *pointed at dying will fire*

Ceality: But the thing is she's not burning... And plus the fire is purple

Reborn: That is dying will fire

Endou: Hey look,it's a baby *picked Reborn up*

Reborn: Cassio! I'm home tutor hitman Reborn

Endou: *laughed*

Reborn: *kicked his head*

Ceality: Hey, you that Reborn the greatest hitman

Reborn: Yeah that's me and you must be Ceality, am I correct?

Ceality: *nodded*

Tsuna: Ehh! YOU KNOW REBORN!

Fudou: How do know this baby dude? Cea

Ceality: Usagi told me

Inazuma eleven: How many are there that Usagi know?

Star: Everyone!

Everyone except Usagi and Hibari: *turned to Star*

Star: I know you all don't know other who isn't your show... And you see Kateikyoushi hitman reborn don't play football just like you do.. And Inazuma eleven don't know about the family.

Fudou: Ehh? I thought Usagi was with us? Why she's with them?

Usagi: *fighting Hibari* Because I've got mission...

Star: That's it.. Anywhere where is Colonello

Colonello: Right here kora!

Star: Hi-hi lover idiot, where is Lal? Your girlfriend

Collonelo: SHE...SHE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! AND I'M NOT LOVER IDIOT *blushed*

Star: Sureee sheee nottt yourrr girlfrienddd

Lal mirch: *shot at Star*

Star: *dodged* Oh hey Colonello, your girl-

Ceality:** Disclaimer: Star DOES NOT own Inazuma elven cast or Kateikyoushi hitman reborn! She only own me and Usagi and others!** To the story!

Star: Wait!

* * *

**Somewhere down the shopping area**

It was a peaceful,normal morning day, just like others day. Endou,Fubuki,Gouenji and Hiroto was in their football uniform, raimon on their way to school to meet their couch Hibiki, normally they take the shortcut way but they have to take long way because something happened to that road so they take the long way to go to school so that's why. Endou was very happy today because he heard from Hibiki that they going to new place! Everyone was quiet till Hiroto spoke up.

"I wonder what happened to that road" Hiroto looked at his friends

"Hmm, there's huge hole in middle of the road" said Fubuki. The guys nodded

"Maybe someone has dig there" Endou looked up

-flashback-

Endou and his friends 'Gouenji,Fubuki and Hiroto' was walking the normal path that take to Raimon Junior high school to meet couch Hibiki. The boys were talking to each other about what Hibiki gonna tell them when they got there. They was very exciting to hear what Hibiki gonna tell them - all the Raimon team. As they walking near the middle of the path, the boys wasn't looking where they walking to a hole! As soon Endou stepped one foot at the edge of the hole, he fell down."Ow!" shouted Endou and the others stopped as soon they noticed a huge hole middle of the road.

"Are you ok Endou?" asked Gouenji as he helped Endou out of the hole. The hole was deep.

"Yeah... Thanks Gouenji" Endou dust his football uniform out.

"Why there a hole middle of the road?" Fubuki pointed at the hole that Endou tripped in. "They really need put warning sign".

"But the thing how that hole got there?" asked Hiroto, thinking how that hole got there. He stopped when Gouenji spoke.

"Anyway, we can't go this path" said Gouenji, everyone looked at him confused. "But can we go around the hole and then go straight forward?" asked Fubuki. Gouenji pointed at the sign that warning symbol which made everyone goes 'ohh'. So they went the other around to go to school.

-flash back end-

"Oh well,someone will fix by tomorrow" said Hiroto and everyone agreed to it. As they walking down the street where most shop sells food, Gouenji has noticed a girl by the cafe so he stopped while the boys just kept walking without noticed Gouenji stopped. Gouenji stared at the girl who similar to the girl he knew. He tried to see if that girl is the girl, Gouenji knew. When Gouenji heard a girl's voice, he knew it! It was Ceality,one of the member of Raimon team. So Gouenji catch up to his friends and told them Ceality is here.

"Hey guys, Ceality is over there" Gouenji pointed at Ceality. The guys followed where Gouenji pointed at.

"Yeah,I see her!" said Endou,walked to Ceality and the others walked to her too.

"Hi Ceality!" shouted Gouenji,waving to her.

**Ceality POV**

"Hi Ceality!" I heard someone calling my name, sound like Shuuya so I turned so around and saw Shuuya! The guy I love! He walking to me! I suddenly felt heat! Then I noticed Endou,Fubuki and Hiroto walking behind. "Oh, hi guys!" I waved to them as they running to me. "What are you doing here?" asked Shuuya. "I'm waiting for Usagi" I smiled. Usagi is member of the Raimon team, the football club and also she is my best friend. We knew since eleterment school. She is really nice once you get to know her.

"Where is Usagi?" asked Fubuki

"She told me she let something at her house" I told them and they went 'oh', after they went say that Hiroto spoke up. "But does Usagi normally take her baseball bat. Not other things" Hiroto pointed at the baseball bat that was next to me. Now I think of it... Usagi usually take her favorite baseball bat with her everyday - don't even bother ask me why... And nothing else she normally toke. This is strange... Very strange.. "Usagi might hiding something from all of us" Shuuya said,as he putted his hand under his chin.

"I don't think so. Usagi would tell me about it" I said. It's true, Usagi always tell me, all of her secrets also embarrassing too and I do same to her. I continued, "If she was hiding a secret, she would act different". The boys nodded as they agreed to it. I suddenly remember something.

"Hey! Have you got call from Hibiki about the good news? I changed the subject,trying not let them to think about it because I know Usagi will do...When someone find out except me.

"Yeah! We was going there" Endou answered, yay~ Endou fell into. I was confused, they normally take the road, other side, not here. Maybe something happened there. Endou started to walk down the street. "Are you coming or no?" Endou called as he walking down the street and then Fubuki and Hiroto catch up to Endou. I noticed Shuuya-kun stood there,like he's waiting for me to go too. "Are you going too? Cea" he asked and I blushed a bit... I hope him didn't notice my blush..

"Sorry, I can't. I promised Usagi to wait for her until she came back. You can go head, I'll be there" Shuuya-kun nodded and went off. Sometime I wish I tell him how I feel about him

**Normal POV**

Just before Gouenji reached to Endou and the others, a big bang sound out of nowhere went direct to the area where Ceality was! Ceality couldn't move because she was paralyzed of scared,she really don't know what to quickly covered their self for the protection as quick they the explanation has finish,when the explanation finish everyone removed their arms away from their face. "What happening here?" Hiroto asked as he put the arm away from his face and toke peek at where the big expansion landed. "I don't know.. Something has hit over there" Fubuki pointed at the deep, huge hole. The boys followed where Fubuki has pointed at and they see it too! They saw all the tables and chairs that has seen blown away from the early explanation. "Who would do that?" Endou asked,scared. As he turned to the drink machine,he has noticed Ceality wasn't there!

"Oi.. Guys Ceality isn't there" Endou was worried as he pointed where Ceality standing before

"Where is Cea? I hope she's ok" Gouenji's eye were sharking,he clenched his fist worrying, if Ceality ok or not.

"Guys! Look! Something over there is sharking" Hiroto shouted, pointed at the table was moving that got everyone attention. They stared the table,moving. The table was slowly moving to the right, they saw... "Ceality!" Gouenji called her. But wasn't only her who behind the table, there are someone else with her too... But who? When the table was fully away from Ceality and someone else. The guys was shocked to see that person that they thought it wouldn't be. "Us...Usa...Usagi!" Endou called her name. The boys saw Usagi protecting Ceality from behind the table. They quicky ran to them as they can, before they was near to them, when they heard Usagi's yell "Guys! Go away! RUN AWAY" They immanently stop but they didn't run away. "No! We wouldn't run away!" The boys shouted at the same time and made Usagi surprised also made her abit angry for not know what coming to them!

Usagi turned around and noticed a white slash was coming closer at them so she quickly went front of them and then spread her arms out. The guys went blank,as they stared Usagi protecting them. "Some courage you got there football freaks " she turned her head over shoulder then smiled at them. "But you shouldn't do this" she turned back to the white thick spiky who coming faster to her. "_Too easy"_ Usagi closed her eyes slowly,forcing on the target. "_What is she doing! Middle of_ this!" the guys thought,they were panicked crazily - they was scared. Just before Endou could do something, a huge,purple thing has appeared out of nowhere! It went directed to the attack."Boo boo bam!" shouted Usagi that made the guys was shocked - very shocked. That was just then Ceality woke up.

"Uhhh... What happened here?" Ceality slowly turned to where Usagi and the guys standing at. Ceality's sight was abit blurry, she couldn't see what Usagi doing. Gouenji turned to Ceality,noticed Ceality has woke up - he was glad to see she was ok. "Cea!" he quickly ran to her as fast as he could. Gouenji gently picked Ceality's arm around his neck, carefully watch as Ceality stood up. "Huh? Gouenji... What's going on?" asked Ceality, turned her head to Gouenji.

"I really don't know what's going on" Gouenji was seriously

"Where is Usagi?" asked Ceality, her eye started to shack

"We have to take you to school" Gouenji tried not Ceality know about it

"No... I will be ok.." Ceality tired stood up properly, Gouenji stared at her worried eye looking at Usagi,he couldn't let Ceality get hurt but he also didn't want Ceality to be all sad so he didn't take her to school, he's just left Ceality take a rest. "Endou, Hiroto and Fubuki!" yelled Gouenji, the boys turned to Gouenji and then ran to him. "Ceality, are you ok?" asked Fubuki.

"Yeah, I'm ok" Ceality smiled, "tell me what's going on" demanded Ceality

"All we know there was a expansion out of nowhere and Usagi has seem different" Hiroto fully explained to her that he's know. Ceality nodded. Everyone turned to Usagi was seem to fighting with someone and watched her. "Come out now Squalo!" shouted Usagi then a teenage boy appeared front of her. Everyone was surprised to meet him but not to Usagi, she knew it was 'him'. "VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I NEVER EXPECT TO MEET YOU! NOW THAT YOU HERE! I KILL YOU!" Squalo quickly goes attack her and Usagi just simply counter it with her sword. There was a huge explanation! it's seem like is coming from their attack. As soon the explanation nearly gone, everyone gasped when they saw Usagi's sword and Squalo's sword were against each other! "Heh.. Not bad for you self" Squalo smirked, as he pulled the sword back slowly same as Usagi. "Same to you.. Not really, you've gone really bad" Usagi returned back with same manner which made Squalo more mad.

They quickly go far back - not that far. Then they rushed into each other and continued attacking each other with the sword in addition they kept attacking each other ever 2 seconds. Everyone ran away from the area excerpt Endou and the gangs - they were amazed. "Cool... I never knew Usagi could fight like that" spoke Endou,watching the fight but worried

"Same here" agreed Gouenji

"Why Usagi didn't told us about this?" asked Fubuki, worrying about her.

"I don't know..." Ceality looked down. Usagi noticed Ceality was sad, she knew that she broke the promised that her and Ceality made. But she have kept this very improtant secret that noone need to know excerpt people who needed to know. So Usagi opened her mouth and spoke.

"I'm sorry Ceality..." Ceality looked up imminently, and stared at Usagi who was fighting Squalo.

"I know we made promised.. But this one secret must be seal, I'm not allow anyone to know about this however some people you never met, has already knew about it" Usagi gave her a small smile,while forcing on her enemy. The tears has came out from Ceality's eyes, "Usagi.." whispered Ceality,as she watched the fight between Sqaulo and Usagi.

"_I forgive you Usagi.. I finally understand why you have kept this_ secret.." thought Ceality then suddenly! "PLEASE DON'T LOSE!" busted Ceality out of loud, almost everyone in the shopping area heard her from many miles away form where she standing from. That made the guys surprised however not Usagi,she just smiled as if she knew Ceality gonna say that!

"Don't worry Cea! I never plan to lose.. Because we are team,right Endou?" Usagi blocked all Squalo's attack very fast.

Endou blinked his eyes,stared at Usagi blocking all the moves. When his mouth turned into big smile, he shouted back with "yeah! We always be one!"

Just before Usagi and Squalo goes attack each other with a final move,suddenly a voice appeared up."Usagi!" The guys heard someone sound like a boy's voice so they turned around and saw a teenage boy with brown spiky hair like messy hair, brown eyes, and wore dark blue vest overall the white shirt and blue tie and grey trouser,running up to Usagi. "Loser Tsuna!" Usagi was shocked then she realized that she's in middle battle with Squalo so quick as she can, turned to Squalo, she saw Squalo was coming right aim at her. When she registered Squalo attack form, she quickly flied up however... She can;t move. "Attaco di Squalo!" Squalo yelled and Usagi was paralyzing. "_Time to use it now!_" thought Usagi,trying to move away. As Squalo coming closer,closer to Usagi.

Before Usagi could escape,she was too late... The sword though her body,everyone gasped."Usagi.." spoke Endou,his eyes was shacking,same as others. They all stared at Usagi who's been stabbed in the stomach,then after 5 seconds their face changed into confused they saw a purple thingy that has Usagi's shape has quickly disappeared. _"What's going on?" _ the team thought same phase. "That was close call" A voice appeared,everyone turned around and looked up top of the building. It was..

"Usagi!" yelled the football team, as their eyes slowly stopped shacking.

"Oh, hi guys" Usagi waved to them, " Loser Tsuna Reborn, how are you?" Usagi stared at Reborn, who seem to know that was illsion.

"Ciasoo! Usagi,let's Tsuna take over this" demanded Reborn,smiling.

"Eh!" shouted Tsuna

" Tsuna go" Usagi jumped and flied! Endou and the others were shocked also surprised too! Saw Usagi fling over to Tsuna and his guardian. "Hurry up! Do it" Reborn bounced out and gently landed on the ground. Tsuna sighed then he toke something out from his pocket, it's was gloves and contain. He put the gloves on first. "_Ok!" _ Tsuna opened the lid and quickly toke 2 round,very light blue ball out and then ate them. A orange flame appeared on his forehead,flicking and his eyes somehow changed into colour of orange. But that wasn't only change too.. His glovers transformed into black glovers with big 'x' in the middle and

"Let's battle.." said Tsuna calmly but in serious, he quickly goes attack Squalo.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!" shouted Squalo as he countattack Tsuna's attack move.

While everyone else were watching the fight,Usagi turned back to her normal self then suddenly fell down onto her knee in addition the team ran up to them.

"Usagi,why you didn't told us about this from beginning?" asked Ceality,worrying.

"It's just that ummm.." Usagi stared at the floor,sadly. "All these secrets I kept were not allow to be out" she clenched her fist.

"I know we are team as a family!" spoke Endou and Usagi unclenched her fist then quickly looked up and stared at Endou,smiling at her.

"You in Vongola!" a teenage boy with white hair,wore same clothes at Tsuna,butted in. The team was confused by the word 'Vongola'.

"Huh?...What's Vongola?" asked Kidou. Usagi stared at Reborn hind his face with his hat with should-I-tell-them-or-not? face and Reborn stared back at Usagi then gave he a nod as we should told them.

"Guys I will tell you about it.. Now you have to go to school! And wait for me, and no but's!" ordered Usagi,stared at them with serious face. Everyone nodded as if they understand, so off they go,ran to Raimon junior high. When they out of their sight, Usagi spoke up. "Yamamoto Gokudare help Tsuna now!" she turned back as hyper will dying flame thne quikcly helped Tsuna.

"Tch! No need to tell me!" Gokudare toke out a strange box and put his ring that has shape like a shield and storm symbol on the small round hole. And red thingy appeared,wrapped around his arm and then turned into skull that kinda look like it's gun. "Tornado Flame Arrow!" he yelled as he put dynamite back the skull then shot at the enemy. Yamamoto pulled out a meter baseball bat quick as a flash, turned a sword. _"Shingure Soen Ryu" _ Yamamoto thought as the blue glowing was on the sword then swish the sword upward. He quickly the helped Tsuna and the others. While Reborn watching them in safe spot so that he wouldn't get hit.

Now this is real battle!

* * *

Star: Yay! it's finish!

Tsuna: Yeah,glad that's over

Ryohei: AHHH! WHY I'M NOT THIS EXTREME STORY!

Usagi: Because she forget about you

Ryohei: WHAT!

Star: Usagi! That's not true. I will put you next chapter

Usagi: Bye bye everyone! Review ^w^


End file.
